Patent US2010/0095975 A1 discloses a device of this type, where the cosmetic composition is a mascara intended for application on the eyelashes of a user, while simultaneously clamping the eyelashes between first and second heads to curl them.
In that device, the first and second heads are hinged relative to one another on an axis perpendicular to the longitudinal axis and are biased away from one another by a spring between the two heads.
However, as the hinge axis and spring come in contact with the mascara, such a device tends to clog, making it difficult to apply the mascara and clamp the eyelashes, and in some cases prevents use of the device when the clogging is too significant.
In addition, the use of a spring to bias the two heads to an open position does not allow adjusting the aperture angle between the heads, and requires stop surfaces on each of the heads in order to limit this aperture angle.
Such a device therefore does not provide the user with optimum usability.
Also, still concerning the same device, each head is provided with a comb which combs the lashes while clamping them.
However, as the two heads must slide within a hollow sleeve, such a device is limited in terms of the functionalities that can be offered by the heads, particularly the functionalities of mascara loading and/or eyelash separation.